


A Matched Set

by i_buchanan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, mentions of switching, soft, this is just self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan
Summary: To say Steve's day at work was 'bad' would be an overstatement. Annoying yes, but it was tolerable. Bucky could say the same thing, but sometimes annoying was a little too much to bear. Steve's pretty good at distracting them, though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	A Matched Set

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello and welcome to my umpteenth trans Steve work. Just as a heads up, there is brief mentions of dysphoria, but I'm tired of trans people being reduced to their dysphoria and transitions, so most of that's just barely touched on here. There's a decent bit of genital discussion though, if that squicks you out. Hope you enjoy <3

It had been a frustratingly boring day at work. There was just enough downtime for Steve to feel the urge to  _ do something _ crawl under his skin, but not enough downtime to actually get any of it done. Instead, he’d been stuck fixing stock or explaining to the thousandth customer that, no, he couldn’t sell the canvas or paints any cheaper and that he didn't give a damn what the chain stores sold them for. They could go there if that’s what they wanted.

Thankfully, most of that irritation eased up once he was on his way home, knowing that he’d get to see his partner after two days of just barely missing each other. The buzz under his skin felt entirely different, almost tantalizing when he made his way up the stairs of their apartment complex.

Steve was pretty sure his heart stopped the second he walked in the door. It wasn’t anything new, really. Bucky never failed to find innovative ways to display themselves, and Steve was pretty sure that it should really reach the point where it stopped working.

Two years in, and Bucky was still bound and determined to prove him wrong. Steve absolutely loved them for it.

“Hey honey,” Steve said a little cautiously, hanging up his bag by the door and locking it behind him. Hopefully none of the neighbors caught a glimpse in the brief moments where Steve had the door open. “Are those new?”

Honestly, Steve probably wouldn’t actually be able to tell if the toys were new or not, considering they were buried deep in two of Bucky’s holes. And they’d somehow managed to make it very obvious to Steve that they were stuffed full without making it look posed or staged.

Then again, Bucky always looked the most natural when they let themselves be sexual, so maybe that was why seeing them splayed out on the couch in nothing but a gauzy button up felt like it was such a normal thing for them to do.

Steve could see the little flower shaped beads capping off their nipple piercings, pretty blue gems that he remembered picking out for them.

Bucky’s only vaguely interested hum compounded on that, glancing up from their tablet as if their ass and cunt didn't visibly tighten around the base of the toys inside them. “The plug is, at least. Remember, we got a new jewel-handle a few weeks ago?”

Steve did remember. Vividly. Remembered keeping his cock buried deep inside of Bucky’s mouth as he scrolled through various websites, idly commenting about things that caught his eye and waiting to get a response out of Bucky before he committed to one or another.

‘What do you think of red, Buck? Something pretty and shiny to match that cock of yours?’ he was pretty sure he’d said, trying not to shudder at the moan vibrating around his cock, the tongue pressed flat against his cunt.

That was all it had really taken for Steve to add it to the cart, wincing a little bit at the price tag.

“I remember,” Steve said, trying to play nonchalant as he toed off his shoes and unwound the scarf around his neck. He was pretty sure he failed miserably, but at least he could count on Bucky to leave it be for now.

Later, probably, they’d tease him mercilessly about it but that was a problem for future-Steve.

Bucky stretched, groaning a bit as they crossed their ankle over their knee, giving Steve an even better look at what was between their thighs. “It’s nice. You always know just what to get me, sweetheart.”

“That’s because you’re a bossy little brat who makes it very clear what you expect from me.” Steve hesitated a little bit before kneeling on the couch next to them, untying the knot that kept their long hair off their neck. It was easy to see the hints of tension in their shoulders that started to unwind just from his touch. “Rough day, sweetheart?”

Bucky sighed, nudging his head into Steve’s hands until he got the message and started massaging their scalp. “It wasn’t that bad,” they said softly. “Just… Sometimes I hate how much I hide at work. It’s not really a big deal.”

In spite of Bucky insisting it didn't matter and that it could’ve been worse, Steve could still feel a pang of sympathy. “Honey, don’t minimize it,” he insisted softly, carefully guiding Bucky down into his lap.

It was a little awkward. Bucky didn't seem interested on doing any moving that Steve wasn’t directing, so their legs were still spread wide and propped up on the coffee table while their head was cradled on Steve’s thighs.

From here, Steve could see the baby blue they painted their toes with. A little thing they liked that could easily be hidden away from the rest of the world. Or even from themselves on especially bad days.

Bucky sighed, pressing their cheek into the space between his thighs. “I know. Just never thought I’d be upset that people were seeing me as a man, is all.”

That wasn’t quite something Steve could say he empathized with. After all, he’d been fighting to be seen as a man since he was seven.

But then, he understood it all the same. It couldn’t be easy for Bucky. No matter what they did, or how comfortable they were in how they looked, there were always people trying to put Bucky into a gendered box they didn't feel comfortable with.

“What do you want to be for me?” he asked instead of trying to voice all that. Bucky didn't need him to go on a tirade. They needed to feel like themselves again. That was probably why they broke out the new plug as well as a well loved dildo that Steve had an easier time recognizing up close. A bright blue one that would glow in the dark if they ever bothered to leave it out in the light for a while.

“Just want to be yours,” Bucky mumbled, their voice muffled by the fabric of Steve’s jeans.

Steve’s gentle touch turned harder, fingers wrapped tight around their long curls. He didn't pull, didn't tug. Just holding them in place and watching Bucky melt even further into the couch as if that was somehow possible. “That why you opened yourself up, honey?” he asked softly. “Wanted to have yourself ready to be my sweet little thing?”

The reaction was instant, Bucky going completely boneless while their hips twitched. “Please,” they answered roughly. A harsh little whisper that never failed to send chills down Steve’s spine.

Really, everything about Bucky got him going and had from the start. Jealousy of their quick transition be damned, because all Bucky had to do was stand up for someone else in their little support group, aggressively correcting pronouns for some asshole who didn't think they were important.

And then they met in person, and. Well. Their profile picture really didn't do justice to how gorgeous Bucky was. Sam had definitely made fun of him for how he kept stumbling over his words the entire time, which was apparently audible from three tables away.

Steve bent down to kiss the top of Bucky’s shoulder, ignoring when it made his back protest a bit. “Get up for me, sweetheart. Keep your toys in and go lay down on the bed.”

The relief rolling off of them was palpable, and Bucky was a little wobbly as they stood up.

The sight of them awkwardly reaching between their legs to keep the dildo inside of them probably shouldn’t have been as beautiful as Steve found it. Then again, Steve was pretty sure at this point he found just about everything they did unsettlingly beautiful, so there was that. Everything from watching them brush out their bedhead to the little wince in sympathy whenever they would help Steve with his shot every Tuesday evening.

Steve was definitely infatuated at this point and he didn't see a point in trying to hide it from anyone. Especially not from Bucky.

Thoughts like that kept running through his head as he got up to follow Bucky back to their room, feet shuffling against the plush rugs that Bucky kept dotted around the apartment.

And in spite of the fact that he had literally just seen Bucky, seen them splayed out and stretched open, it didn't stop his breath from catching in his throat at the sight of Bucky on their bed.

Soft, Damascus printed sheets set off their skin beautifully. The fabric seemed to cradle their form the same way that Steve held onto them. Carefully. Reverently.

They were on their stomach now, giving Steve a chance to see the wildflower tattoos framing their spine now that their shirt had been discarded. It gave him a chance to admire how the soft blue petals contrasted with the darker blue of the finger shaped bruises Steve had left behind on their hips.

“Oh honey, you need it bad,” Steve breathed, tracing his fingertips over the sweet curve of their thighs. As if Steve was somehow any better and wasn’t craving Bucky the second he laid eyes on them; that wasn’t the point right now. The point was, sometimes Bucky wanted him to be a little condescending. Wanted to feel a little small underneath Steve, in spite of the way they tried to feel bigger against the rest of the world.

It was something precious, as far as Steve was concerned. Something that he cherished every time Bucky showed him their soft underside.

Or soft backside as the case may be.

“No one ever could give it to me like you, Stevie. You’ve gone and spoiled me, so now you’ve got to live with the consequences.” Their voice was muffled against their arms. A little pitchy, but Steve was pretty sure that was because of the nerves and anticipation.

Either that or their voice was cracking again. Which would be all sorts of unfair if their voice dropped any lower than it already had.

“I like the consequences,” Steve said softly, as if it was confidential. As if it was some sort of secret that Steve was always three seconds away from moving the entire world if Bucky asked him to. So long as it meant that he got Bucky in his bed, sweet and pliant and wanting him.

Bucky’s shoulders moved with silent laughter, the metal plates high up near their neck moving delicately with it. Steve didn't even think twice before kneeling on the bed so he could lean down and kiss the top of his left shoulder, the slight chill of metal making his lips tingle.

“You’re just a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure that’s you.” Steve punctuated his statement with a soft pinch to their thigh.

The answering moan was a little breathy, almost shaking with the same laughter that had moved their shoulders. “Only if you’re the one offering punishment.”

Warmth flooded his chest, matching the heat in his guts. Bucky always knew exactly what to say to get Steve feeling soft, emotional. It would be dangerous if he trusted them any less than he did.

“What do you have here for me?” he asked, touching the base of the dildo where it met slick flesh.

It was a code, of sorts. A code and a way to reinforce their dynamic rolled into one. While Steve never wavered from what he called his cock and cunt, Bucky went through phases. Asking what they had was the quickest way to ascertain the sort of language Bucky was looking for.

And then it would also help pinpoint more of what Bucky was looking for out of Steve.

There was the added bonus of how Bucky squirmed every time, embarrassed no matter how many times Steve asked what they wanted.

“Got a pretty pussy and a clit for you,” they still answered, more of a mumble than anything.

Steve cooed, stroking Bucky's hip and paying special attention to the stretch marks he loved so much that striped across their skin. “Yeah. Yeah you do, huh?” He slid down Bucky’s body, mouth pressed just over the small of their back. An odd, sensitive little spot that Steve couldn’t help but love. “You want me to fuck it for you? Leave your ass plugged up and just play with that sweet little pussy of mine?”

Bucky nodded helplessly, clutching at the pillows beneath their chest. And, well. Normally he’d make them help get ready, make sure Bucky looked him in the eye.

Now, though, he thought maybe it would be nicer to let them be for now and make them do it later.

With another kiss to Bucky’s spine, Steve got off the bed so he could actually take his clothes off. Jeans sliding easily off his hips, packer fished out of his briefs and set on the side table…

While he didn't tell Bucky to watch, he could still feel their gaze burning into him, hungry, wanting, and it was more than enough to satisfy him.

The drawer to his nightstand slid open silently, well loved and used frequently. The soft leather harness was folded up neatly on the side, all the straps having been trimmed down so that they wouldn’t flap around after he tightened them properly.

“Want me to use what you’ve already got in you, or are you wanting a real stretch?” Steve asked as he unfolded the harness.

He glanced up at Bucky, meeting those lust-blown eyes; dark pupils leaving barely a rim of slate-blue for Steve to admire. Their mouth was parted almost in awe, making a flush warm Steve’s cheeks.

Somehow, even after everything, Bucky still looked at him like he put the goddamn stars in the sky. And even after all this time, it never failed to get Steve flustered.

“Give me something that’s yours, Stevie,” Bucky said softly.

Steve’s breath hitched a little bit, his cock throbbing in response. Most of their toys they bought together, used them on each other without any regard to who it had been bought for in the first place. There were a few, though… Each of them had one or two that they used solely on each other. Something they could consider as ‘their’ cocks.

Steve probably had more of those than Bucky, but that was mostly because Steve did a lot more trial and error on his toys than Bucky did on theirs. Bucky was definitely more a ‘tried and true’ type, which was endearing in its own way.

That, and Bucky was quicker to bottom than Steve was. Eager to spread their legs once they trusted that Steve didn't consider it ‘feminine’ to do.

He didn't stop to really think, bracing his palm on the bed so he could lean down to kiss Bucky breathless, nipping at their plush lips.

A short, surprised sound vibrated against his lips before Bucky kissed him back earnestly, opening up for Steve with the least bit of prodding.

They tasted sweet. A little like candy but mostly like the sheer gloss they tended to wear to work when they felt like being a little daring.

The sound they made when Steve dived into their mouth was even sweeter; a soft, broken off thing accompanied by their hand tangling in the hem of Steve’s shirt and tugging him closer.

Their mouths parted with a slick sound, Steve licking at Bucky’s lips just to get another taste of that honey-sweet gloss. “You’re distracting me,” he accused without any heat.

“You’re easy to distract,” Bucky answered with a pointed yank on Steve’s shirt.

Regardless of the fact that it was true, Steve still tutted, rolling his eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor by his feet. He’d worry about cleaning up later.

Unlike Bucky, there wasn’t really a lot of scarring on Steve to showcase what he’d been through. His ma had fought tooth and nail to get a doctor to prescribe him puberty blockers and testosterone as soon as he was allowed to take them. And while there had been some lean months, he’d been on testosterone early enough that there hadn’t been much to remove from his chest. The only thing that remained was a thin little ring around his nipples, and the little bit of scarring from his hysto last year.

Bucky reached out, palm wrapping around the edge of the bed, just shy of being able to actually touch skin. “God you’re perfect,” they murmured.

The words hit low in his chest, and it was all that Steve could do to wrap his fingers around theirs and squeeze. “Takes perfect to know perfect.”

Even if it hadn’t been true, the subtle way that Bucky lit up would have made all manner of lies worth it.

Steve squeezed once more for good measure before letting go. “You should take that dildo out for me,” he said, aiming for a casual tone as he picked through the little cotton bags in the nightstand drawer. “Put it on your side so we can see how wet you got just from getting your pretty pussy stuffed.”

Just like he expected, it drew a soft catch of their breath and something so close to a whine that he could just imagine their parted lips and dark eyes.

Granted, he was a little more focused on what he needed to be doing so it was hard to actually look over at them to actually see the look on their face.

That didn't mean he couldn’t hear the slick sound of the toy being pulled out and the low moan accompanying it.

Both hit low in his guts, making his hands tremble a bit as he untied the bag holding one of his favorite cocks: gold, thick as anything, but not so long that Steve had a hard time controlling it.

As much as he liked flesh tones on himself, he liked brighter colors  _ in _ Bucky. And Steve would almost always default to what he liked in them when Bucky was having a day like this.

It took a few extra seconds to switch out the o-ring, the snaps clicking satisfyingly into place around the band of metal before he fed the toy through it.

“I love how that sound always makes you smile,” Bucky commented.

Steve could hear the slight strain as they reached across the bed to put the toy down, the suction cup on the bottom making a soft sound of its own. The sheets rustled softly around them as they settled onto their back.

He’d have to remember to wipe down Bucky’s nightstand while he was cleaning up after.

“Yeah, because it usually means I get to  _ really _ split you open with something.”

Bucky’s amusement was practically palpable, but there was definitely a warmth in their hum as they shifted a little on the bed. Spreading their legs open in anticipation for him.

Steve returned the bulk of his focus back to the task at hand, stepping into the harness and working the only loose strap through its buckle. He could feel their eyes on him, hungry as he adjusted the straps lifting his ass, and it was so hard not to let a smug grin touch his mouth. While he wasn’t nearly as vain as Bucky was, it still did him good to see how much they wanted him.

It still warmed him up inside in a way that wasn’t entirely related to the arousal slicking him up and making his cock peek out from its foreskin.

“Hey,” he said softly once he gave the cock a cursory tug.

Bucky’s eyes shifted from the toy back up to his face, the lightness of their eyes mostly obscured by pupil.

Steve reached across the bed, cupping Bucky’s cheek to draw them in. It was almost impossible not to kiss them every hour on the hour and several times in between. Times like this he didn't bother trying to help himself, knowing full well that they were always happy to let Steve indulge himself with them.

The hum vibrating against his lips was just as intoxicating as the taste of them, dragging Steve across the bed so he could get more of it. So he could get over them, between those strong thighs and pull their hair back to let Steve feel more in control than he really was.

In reality, he knew damn well that no matter how much he pushed, no matter how much he tried to take, Bucky was the one really calling the shots. If they said jump, Steve would be off the ground before he even considered to ask ‘how high’ and they damn well knew it.

That didn't stop Steve from trying to assert himself. Not only for himself but because he knew Bucky loved it, loved that Steve knew how to make him feel small in ways that felt good and didn't make them feel like they were less than.

It was a hard balance sometimes. But Steve liked to think he was good at it because he had the same sort of issues Bucky had. All he had to do is think about what would work best for him, and he was about halfway there already. Then it was just a matter of a little bit of tailoring to make it fit them better.

He let himself slide easily into the space Bucky made for him, their hips sliding easily together as Bucky’s thighs spread open, hitching up around his hips and letting Steve have room to reach down and tap against the garnet-colored jewel buried in their ass.

The moan that Bucky muffled against Steve’s mouth was all sorts of intoxicating, leading him to repeat the motion a few more times before easing it halfway out entirely, all while Bucky tried to angle his hips right to rut against Steve’s cock with increasingly more plaintive sounds until their head fell back against the pillow with a throaty groan.

“Stevie, c’mon,” they complained, their hips driving down against the plug to try and get it to slide all the way back into them.

“Patience,” Steve chided, in spite of the fact that after one rough twist he was complying. “You’re so greedy, look at you,” he continued as he watched Bucky’s hole pull the toy back in the second Steve let go of it.

It sounded just wet enough to be obscene, more so after Steve drew attention to it.

Bucky whimpered, pressing his cheek to the pillow as if they could hide the bright pink spreading across their face. Embarrassed even though they both knew they loved it.

“Baby,” Steve chided, rocking his hips against theirs. Making sure that his cock slipped between the folds. Making sure it nudged right up against their clit, heavy and swollen just like Steve’s cock.

Just like he wanted, Bucky clasped at Steve’s shoulders, nails digging into the thin skin with a soft groan.

It was hard not to grin, to grind in harder and let the mere motion of it stoke the fire in his guts. The motion and the way it got Bucky’s eyes to screw closed as they tried to match it.

They could continue like this, realistically. Grinding together like teenagers who were still learning how to feel good.

God knew both of them had gotten off like this before. Both mildly embarrassed afterwards but still giggling while Steve laid his head on Bucky’s chest. Their heart beating so fast under his cheek that he could still almost feel it to this day.

But Steve had other things in mind. While he hadn’t verbally promised anything, it still felt implied and like hell was he going to give Bucky anything less than what they deserved if he could help it.

His fingers pressed against their pussy, carefully probing and testing to make sure they were in fact open enough.

Well. They’d been sitting on a cock for God knew how long. They were ready. But that was what Steve told himself he was doing as he spread the wetness around, letting the slickness of it intoxicate him as he spread them open as wide as he could with two fingers before spreading the slick over his cock instead.

“Look at me, honey.”

Hazy grey eyes managed to focus on him for just a moment, just long enough for Steve to press the head of his cock against their hole before they screwed shut again with almost a keen.

And… God. What he’d give to be able to feel them wrapped around a skin and blood cock of his. It was something they’d managed a couple of times with a lot of fumbling and giggling, but. Considering it was maybe two inches long at best and not particularly well situated for that sort of thing, it was more an exercise to see if it could be done rather than something for them to get off on.

“Gorgeous, come on,” Steve chided as he started to grind in. If nothing else, he could  _ hear _ it. Hear the slick sound of Bucky letting him in, the wet sounds of them gasping for breath as their hands clasped tightly into their blankets. Long hair loose against the pillows, like dark waves in the ocean and Steve’s own fingers itched for some charcoal sticks to commemorate the riotous curls.

“You’re so fucking bossy,” they pretended to complain, as if they weren’t breathlessly accepting of it, as if their eyes weren’t trying to flutter back open as their legs spread further open. Their chest heaved and those pretty little barbells through their nipples glinting in the fading light. The floral jewels standing out vividly against the pink flush of their chest.

“Is it really being bossy if you’re laying here practically begging for orders?” And, honestly, it felt like that was what they were doing about half the time they were in bed together. The way they’d always do whatever Steve asked him to, the way they preened whenever Steve was the slightest bit mean to them. So long as it was the right flavor of meanness, of course.

Bucky, at least, knew better than to try and dignify that with a response other than a throaty groan. Their head falling back into the pillows, mussing up their hair even further.

Steve kept fucking into them with small little thrusts until his cock was fully buried into them. Watching Bucky carefully for any sign of discomfort, but all he could see written on their face was bliss as their mouth went slack even as their brow furrowed tighter and tighter.

“Look at you,” Steve marveled as he stroked up Bucky’s sides. Stopping just shy of the twin scars beneath their pecs. They managed to blush all the way down, and it never failed to get Steve hot. “Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, huh? Your pussy all stretched out for me and your hungry little ass plugged full… All you need is something in your mouth and you’ll be perfectly stuffed, huh baby?”

Steve was well aware that his mouth was starting to run away from him, what little filter he had fading away as he watched Bucky squirm around his cock. As he watched their cheeks flush bright pink and eyes glaze over properly.

Bucky was always beautiful. But there was something exceptionally breathtaking about how free they were when they were lost in their own pleasure. When Steve could see how comfortable they had become in themselves.

It was enough to make him tear up, so proud of where they were and how far they had come.

What was more important right now, though, was keeping Bucky satisfied. Making them float higher than they already were while also satiating the heat in his own guts.

“Want something in there,” Bucky murmured.

At that point, Steve had temporarily forgotten what he’d been saying. What he’d been breathing into the delicate skin of Bucky’s neck as his hips continued to push into theirs.

It was only slightly embarrassing that it took him a few seconds to remember what he’d been rambling about. And as much as he’d love to grab an actual cock to press against Bucky’s wet pink mouth, he didn't think he could bring himself to pull away for even a second right now. The thought physically pained him, making him push further into them and knocking a gasp out of them.

Steve wasn’t sure if he’d actually decided on  _ anything _ before his thumb was hooking into Bucky’s mouth, feeling the vibration of their whine as their lips closed around it as best they could with Steve prying them open.

“That’s it,” he cooed, though his voice sounded rougher than gravel. He was only passingly aware of the drive of his hips, more focused on the sight below him rather than the ache in his own cock and the way he could feel the base of the toy nudging against it with every thrust and rock of his hips.

Bucky whined throatily beneath him, clutching at Steve’s wrist like a lifeline as their thighs inched up higher and higher until they were practically cradling Steve’s ribs.

It was enough to make Steve lose his mind, honestly, heat surging through him as he kept prying in-in- _ in _ until he wasn’t sure if either of them could breathe right. Not that either of them seemed focused on something as trivial as that, with the desperation that Bucky was grasping at him with every inch of their body, from the hot clench of their mouth to the incessant way they just kept rocking back into every single one of Steve’s thrusts.

As if they’d die without it, and wasn’t that a hell of a thought?

Everything in them drew tighter and tighter, mirroring the heat building in Steve that flowed hot and fast from his cock all the way up his chest and had his toes curling into the disheveled covers pooled at the bottom of their bed.

Bucky’s head flew back, nearly dislodging Steve’s thumb from their mouth as they practically sobbed. Their hands grasped at Steve’s hips tightly, stilling him right where he was, buried to the hilt.

It was breathtaking. Literally and figuratively, as Steve gasped sharply and fell motionless underneath Bucky’s grip. Almost afraid to breathe as if that might ruin their pleasure.

All at once, they went limp with a soft cry as their fingers softened and slipped off and fell limply to the bed.

Steve was still breathing sharply, everything still buzzing in his veins even as he couldn’t quite bring himself to move yet. And when he finally did, it was to pull out shakily, pressing apologetic fingers to the open space of their pussy before drifting lower to pull at the plug in their ass.

He could still see how Bucky was working it, the base shifting with each shaky breath.

“Leave it,” Bucky managed to say, though the words were obviously strained.

“You’ve had enough,” Steve said, his tone gentle in spite of the clear admonishment. “C’mon honey. Give it up for me.”

There was something so sweet in the easiness that Steve pulled it out with, their body clearly beyond fighting even if Bucky might have wanted to.

They whimpered a little bit, and Steve took a moment to admire the sight of both their holes open and wanting before they started to wink close again.

He couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed to clean them up, much less worm his way out of the harness. Later he’d probably regret it. For now he just gathered Bucky into his arms, well aware of the slick smearing on their stomach from his cock. “Better?” he asked softly, already petting Bucky’s hair. Tugging slightly on the few tangles he came across because he knew Bucky liked it.

They didn't answer in words, but the soft hum vibrating from their chest and the way they practically curled into Steve like an oversized cat was more than answer enough in his books.


End file.
